サタンの娘 - Satan's Daughter
by YuiKudo
Summary: Everyone knows of Rin and Yukio Okumura but.. What if Satan had another hybrid kid? Satan's daughter, now a 15-year-old girl moving to True Cross Academy to became an exorcist like her late mother. What will happen in her journey to becoming one? Will it be rose and flowers or.. Will it be a hard journey with many obstacles? Read and find out now!
1. A new student in the True Cross Academy

Hi everyone! This is my new story. I was encouraged to post it by vamptigergal or else I would have never let the world see this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ao No Exorcist or Blue Exorcist.

Please read and enjoy!

* * *

1. A new student in the True Cross Academy.

_Under a tree sat a small girl. She had puffy red eyes, a sign that she had been crying until now._

_- Nobody wants me.. - she mumbled, tearing up again._

_Suddenly small black dust particles started forming around her. They transformed into little demons, that started laughing in a sinister manner at the poor little girl._

_- Hell's Princess! Hell's Princess is here! - they chanted._

_Blue flames surrounded the little girl and the little demons were carbonized, leaving only dirt behind. _

True Cross Academy was a big school, maybe homogeneous. Classes were divided in two groups: normal school and the cram school. The cram school was for a special group of students that studied to be exorcists and right now the first year group will be having a new student.

Said student was now extremely late for class. It was a girl and she was running full speed towards her classroom. Her long light blue hair flowing behind her and past her pink skirt almost reaching her long white stockings. She was wearing the standard girl's uniform with the boy's black jacket.

"_Damn, Samael-nii! He could have at least given me a map of the school!_" she cursed as she ran through a long corridor hoping to not arrive too late.

She stopped abruptly in front of door, took a deep breath and opened said door calmly.

- I'm sorry I am late! - she said bowing her head.

Unknown to her, she just saved her own life by doing that for a bullet just whizzed by her head.

- And you are? - asked an inquiring voice from inside the room.

She looked up and saw a guy, probably around her age, with glasses and holding a gun, where smoke was coming from.

- I-I-I a-am F-Fujiwara Yurin, a n-new student of this class - she stuttered.

- And why haven't I heard of that? - he asked raising an eyebrow.

- I don't know... I was sure Sa-Mephisto informed the staff about my arrival.

"_I was about to call him 'Samael-nii' and reveal my secret.._" the girl thought, relived that she was able to correct herself in time.

He quirked the other brow then took his mobile out of one of his jacket's pocket, dialled a number and pressed the phone to his ear.

- Mephisto? - he said.

He had a quick conversation with Mephisto, occasionally answering with "I see".

He closed the phone and looked at the new girl before saying: - Yes, indeed it seems you are part of this class, Fujiwara-san.

- I will be in your care then...

- Okamura, Okumura Yukio.

- Okumura-sensei.

There was a moment of silence.

- Eto, Okumura-sensei? Where should I sit? - Yurin asked nervously.

He sighed then pointed to the snoring blue haired guy in the front line.

Yurin smiled awkwardly as she walked towards the front desk and sat down.

"_What's with this guy? Sleeping in class.._" she thought irritated.

"_Such a contrast_" Yukio thought looking at the two before re-starting his lesson.

The all class the guy next to her kept snoring while she took notes diligently.

RING

- Okay, class dismissed.

Everyone started standing up and leaving.

Yurin was almost outside the door when Okumura-sensei called out to her.

- Fujiwara-san.

- Yes, Okumura-sensei? - she asked turning around.

- Could you wait a second?

- Yes.

She stood there and waited for everyone to leave.

When everyone finally left, Okumura-sensei gestured for her to sit again.

She sat at the front desk and waited for the teacher to start explaining why he was holding her back from going to her next class, which was practical athletics.

- I heard from Mephisto that you are a special case.

"_Damn Samael-nii! Staying quiet about certain things no eh?_" she thought glaring at a random spot in the classroom.

- What kind of special case? - Yurin asked nervously.

- He didn't say, he said that I will eventually find out.

She sighed loud enough for him to hear, but it wasn't intentional.

- But if it's something dangerous I would like to know, now.

- I-I don't think it is something dangerous, now if you will excuse me, I have to go to my next class.

Yurin ran away as fast as she could until she spotted the door leading to the gym and a little further down the changing rooms.

She changed to her gym clothes, pink shorts and a white shirt, and entered the gym.

- Fujiwara-san, right? - asked the teacher at the other end of what looked like the gymnasium.

- Yes, Fujiwara Yurin, _desu_.

- Get ready, your next, together with Okumura-kun and Suguro-kun.

Yurin tied her hair up and followed the two boys as they descend to the lower level of the gymnasium, it was practically a really deep big hole in the middle of the gym.

There was a strange kind of platform, where the teacher was standing, that was hanging from the ceiling with a bridge connecting to the higher level of the gym that was holding 5 cages in mid-air, four outside and one in the center. Inside the cage were Leapers, low level demons that posses frogs. They can look into the eyes of the people around them and read their emotions. If they pick up any fear, sadness, anger, apprehension, or any kind of agitation, they will attack. However, if a person remains calm, they will not attack.

- What... are we supposed to do? - asked Yurin looking around.

- Gonna eat my dust today too, Suguro! - shouted one of the boys, he had black hair and blue eyes but the most shocking thing was that he looked a little bit like Yurin.

- In your dreams, Okumura! - shouted the other boy, he had black hair with a streak of yellow in the middle.

The teacher signed, as if this was normal happening, which probably was but not for Yurin.

- Get in line, we are about to start - said the teacher as he opened one of the cages, letting the demon fall to the ground.

Just then Yurin noticed that the Leaper was wearing a collar that was connected to some kind of mechanism on the ceiling.

"_Why doesn't he explain what I have to do?! I am new here if you don't remember!"_ she shouted in her head.

Yurin decided to follow what the other two did and got in line.

The teacher took out a gun and shouted: - Ready? Start. Go! - and shot once.

Both boys started running and Yurin, not knowing what to do, did the same.

At the same time a stomping sound could be heard from behind them.

Yurin slowly turned her head around and her eyes widened at the sight.

Running after them was the Leaper and if he got them at that speed they are done for.

Luckily for her, Yurin had a great stamina and was a really fast runner especially if there was a partly dangerous demon running after her.

But she wasn't the only one. The blue eyed boy seemed to have the same qualities she had.

She accelerated but still couldn't get him off her.

The only one who couldn't keep up was the yellow strip boy.

"_She's fast, dammit!_" the boy thought, though he wasn't having problems keeping up with her.

"_There is no way he's as fast as me.. It's not humanly possible, unless.." _Yurin thought calculating all the possibilities she had.

- Stop! - shouted the teacher, pulling the Leaper's 'leash'.

The three of them stopped and so did Yurin's train of thoughts.

- Hello, darling? What happened?! What can you do without me, really? - he said as he talked on the phone.

Everyone stared at him as he slowly hanged up.

- Because of certain circumstances, I'll have to leave for some time. Keep training but pay attention, Leapers can be dangerous! Wait for me, Koneko-chan! - he said and dashed for the exit, phone still in hand.

Yurin stood there gaping at where the teacher used to stand.

- Again?! - shouted the dark haired guy.

- Some teacher we have - commented the yellow strip guy.

Yurin turned around and faced both of them.

- What are your names? I still don't know them - she said glancing at the others too.

- I am Shima Renzou! How old are you? You single? - said a pink haired guy.

- I'm 15 years old and yes, I'm single - Yurin answered.

- My name is Miwa Konekomaru - said a short bald guy with glasses.

- Is it okay if I call you by your first name? - Yurin asked.

He nodded with a small smile.

- I-I-I a-am M-Moriyama S-Shiemi, _desu_ - she stuttered nervously, she had short blonde hair and green eyes. She was wearing a kimono instead of the gym jersey.

- Nice to meet you, Shiemi-chan - Yurin said with a smile, trying to reassure her that she wasn't going to bite her.

- I'm Kamiki Izumo - said a girl with purple hair and old styled eyebrows.

- Nice to meet you Kamiki-san - she said with a small bow.

- You guys? - Yurin asked turning to the two boys near her.

- Suguro Ryuji - said the guy with the yellow strip.

- But we call him 'Bon'! - shouted Shima, which earned him a threat from Suguro.

- I'm Okumura Rin - said the guy that resembled Yurin.

Yurin stared at him for a while.

- You are Okumura-sensei's little brother? - she asked.

- I'm the older twin! - Rin shouted angrily.

Chuckling a little bit Yurin decided to present herself again.

- As you know, I'm Yurin Fujiwara and I will be in your care from now on.

- Cam I ask you a thing Fujiwara-san? - Izumo asked, standing up from where she was sitting in the upper part of the gym.

- Yes? - answered Yurin with a smile.

- In this class we are all Exwires and you are a new student right? So you should be a Page - Izumo explained.

- I am an Exwire too even if I am a new student.

There was a moment of surprise for everyone but they all soon brushed it off. Nothing could surprise them anymore in this class. Everyone went back to work, Rin and Suguro arguing every five minute.

"_Am I really going to be staying in this class? Most of them look like idiots and not cut for the work of an exorcist... Even thought I myself am not cut for it too.._" Yurin thought, continuing the exercise she was doing before the teacher ran away.

Class ended quickly without anything big happening, only Rin and Suguro's constant bickering.

Everyone went to change back into their uniforms and go have lunch at the cafeteria, Yurin was the last to change.

"_Where the heck do I have to go now?_" Yurin wondered as she walked around the school.

She was walking near a very crowded place, it was probably lunch time since they were all crowding in front a small bar.

- Izumo-chan! Paku-chan! Why don't you guys eat with us!? - she heard someone shout.

- Why the hell do we have to eat with you guys?! Stop asking us already! - was the irritated reply.

"_Shima-san and Kamiki-san?_" she thought getting closer to the source of the voices.

Almost the whole male population of her class was sitting together eating lunch on the grass near a tree and not too far away from them, Izumo and another girl were walking by.

- You're your usual self today too, Izumo-chan! - Shima said happily.

- How many times does he repeat that? - she could her Konekomaru mumbled.

- I don't call him an optimist, but a masochist - Suguro added.

The two girls walked away while the boys were talking between themselves for a moment.

- You guys are really strange - Yurin unconsciously said out loud.

The boys turned and looked at her.

- If it isn't the new girl, Yurin-chan! - Shima said and immediately stood next to her, an arm around her shoulder.

- Shima-san? - the girl asked confused as she looked at him.

Shima laughed.

- Why don't we go out on a date? - he asked with a grin on his face.

- A date? What's that? Something you eat? - she asked giving him a confused look.

Everyone face-palmed at her cluelessness.

- Maybe another time? - Shima said letting go off of her and sitting back down on the ground.

Yurin looked confused at him before her stomach growled in hunger.

"_Now that I think about it, I didn't eat breakfast this morning_" she thought touching her growling belly.

- Want some? - offered Rin holding out his bento box.

- Really?! Thank you! - Yurin said and sat next to him while smiling happily.

Rin took out from his bag a fork and gave it to her.

- You're a nice guy in reality - she mumbled out loud again.

- What? Did you think I was some kind of delinquent mean guy!? - Rin asked angrily, moving the bento box closer to himself.

- Hey! I was about to start eating! - Yurin said with a pout.

She scouted closer to Rin and tried taking some of the food in the bento but Rin put the box away from her reach.

- I'm a very nice guy you know?! - Rin argued looking into Yurin's turquoise eyes.

"_They are so deep.. I could probably drown in that sea.._" he thought blushing a little bit at how close they were now.

The two were in a very awkward position and the group looking at them was blushing. Rin was sitting while his hand was stretched out to keep the bento box away from Yurin, who was in between his legs trying to reach with the fork in hand the food.

- Ahem! - Suguro cleared his voice trying to snap the two back to the world of the living.

The two looked at him at the same time.

- Something wrong? - they asked in perfect synchronization.

- The position you are in - he answered pointing at them.

Rin and Yurin looked at themselves and only a few seconds later did they realize just in what kind of position they were in. They quickly separated and sat very far away from each other.

Shima laughed and so did Konekomaru, only a little bit more nervously.

- Here, you can have it - Rin said passing the bento to Yurin, while doing that he was looking the other way.

The girl nodded and took the food.

She mumbled a small 'thanks' before starting to eat the food. With the first bite her eyes lighten up.

- What's this? It's really good! - she said with a blissful smile.

Rin blushed at the compliment and laughed nervously, he wasn't very used to being complemented especially by girls.

- That's good - he said.

- I want some too - Shima exclaimed trying to steal some of the food.

Yurin held the box possessively while glaring a little bit at the pink-haired boy.

Shima raised his hands and backed away.

- Okay - he said.

Everyone laughed, they have never seen Shima give up on a girl that easily. He's usually very persistent and a downright masochist about this.

* * *

Leave a review saying what you think about.


	2. First friend in a new world

Here's the second chapter! Thanks for those taking the time to review: vamptigergal, Mikina-Love-Star, Riku (Guest).

Disclaimer: I don't own Ao No Exorcist because.. I have no drawing talent and I suck at writing stories!

Please read and enjoy!

* * *

2. First friend in a new world.

After a while the bell rang signalling the end of lunch break.

Next period was also the last one for the day. It was demon studies.

- Which is one of the most docile demons under the domain of Amaimon, the King of Earth? - asked the teacher.

Looking up from his book he glared at Rin before shouting his name to wake him up.

- Huh?! - asked Rin startled as he woke up pushing back his bangs with clips.

Yurin sighed, she couldn't believe he wanted to become an exorcist with this attitude.

- It's Greenman, they could be very small but also very big - she explained looking directly into the teacher's eyes.

- Correct. So.. - he said and restarted his lesson.

Rin sighed in relief.

- You should pay more attention in class - Yurin whispered to him, going back to writing notes in her notebook.

- I only closed my eyes for a second - Rin mumbled with an angry pout.

- Sure - she said moving her bangs from her face.

Rin saw this and took out from his pocket three hairclips and gave them to her.

- You sure have a lot of this - she commented taking the hairclips and clipping her bangs away from her face.

- Yeah - he answered before trying to concentrate on the lesson.

An hour later and class was finished.

- Bon, let's go somewhere - Shima said enthusiastically.

- I have to study for tomorrow's test - Suguro replied passing past him and out of the door.

Konekomaru was following him.

Shima sighed and followed after them still trying to convince them to go hang out somewhere.

"_They must be best friends.._" Yurin thought staring at therm.

- F-Fujiwara-san - said a timid voice behind the light blue-haired girl.

Turning around she saw the very shy Shiemi Moriyama.

- Shiemi-chan, something wrong? - she asked with a gentle tone.

Shiemi shook her head a couple of times before staring intensely at Yurin.

- D-d-do y-you... hmm... doyouwanttobefriends?! - she said, the last part so fast Yurin wasn't sure she heard it right.

- Eh? Friends? With Shiemi-chan? - she asked.

Shiemi nodded shyly.

- Okay! I never had any friends.

"_Not human at least.._" she added mentally.

Shiemi smiled happily as she took Yurin's hands and held them tightly in hers.

- F-from now on we will the b-best of friends, Yurin-chan! - she exclaimed.

Yurin could only smile at her.

- Ne, Yurin-chan, do you live in the dorms? - she asked walking together with Yurin to the door.

- Yeah.. But I don't know why I was placed inside the old boys dormitory.

- That's were Rin and Yuki-chan live! - Shiemi said surprised.

The two were now walking outside.

- Yuki-chan? Okumura-sensei right? - Yurin asked.

Shiemi nodded at the obvious question.

- And they live there too?

Shiemi nodded again.

"_This is no coincidence.. Samael-nii must be plotting something.._" Yurin thought while trying to figure out Mephisto's new plan but giving up because.. It's Mephisto we are talking about here.

They chatted all the way to the old dorm, talking about random things like they things like or what they do in their free time.

- Yurin-chan and Rin resemble each other very much - Shiemi commented as they stopped in front of the dorm.

- Huh? - Yurin asked confused, showing a totally confused face.

- Well, both of you like eating meat and at first you both look distant but in reality are very friendly. And think about your name! It's the same.

"_That's right. Now that I think about it my name has 'rin' in it.. Coincidences are always funny.._" Yurin thought smiling a little bit at the discovery.

- Shiemi? - asked someone behind them.

* * *

Take the time to review if you liked it, even if you didn't it's fine!


	3. Living together in the unknown

Hi everyone! Third chapter out! Yay *cheers from the crowd*! Thanks for the reviews: vamptigergal, Luna Silveria,

Disclaimer: It's clear I don't own it, no?

Read and enjoy!

* * *

Previous chapter

- Yurin-chan and Rin resemble each other very much - Shiemi commented as they stopped in front of the dorm.

- Huh? - Yurin asked confused, showing a totally confused face.

- Well, both of you like eating and at first you both look distant but in reality are very friendly. And think about your name! It's the same.

"_That's right. Now that I think about it my name has 'rin' in it.. Coincidences are always funny.._" Yurin thought smiling a little bit at the discovery.

- Shiemi? - asked someone behind them.

* * *

3. Living together in the unknown.

- Oh, Rin! - Shiemi said turning around and smiling at the person.

- What are you two doing here? - asked Yukio, who was standing next to Rin.

- I was accompanying Yurin-chan to the dorm - Shiemi answered with a smile, walking closer to the two.

- Why? - asked Rin.

- It seems I will be living here from now on - Yurin said.

- Eh?! - shouted the older twin surprised.

Yukio sighed while adjusting his glasses.

"_This must be Mephisto's doing.. What is that man planning again?_" he thought, his face getting serious.

All four started walking inside the dorm while chatting.

- I will go home then - Shiemi said walking towards a random door.

- Why not stay for dinner? - asked Yukio looking at her.

- Yeah, the more the merrier - Rin added with a grin.

Yurin meanwhile was going around looking for her room.

"_It should be around here_" she thought as she looked at the numbers on the door.

She looked around for another few minutes before finally finding her room, number 601.

"_I will be staying here from now on_" was what she thought as she entered the room.

Inside the room there were a lot of closed boxes. They weren't many but they contained all Yurin needed.

Out of nowhere a medium-sized blue flame appeared, it burned brightly as it stood in the center of the big room.

- What a filthy room - came a voice from within the flame.

The flame died down living place to a silver wolf with mismatching eyes, one blue and the other yellow. He had two tails moving behind him and at the tips there were small blue flames, the ears had flames too.

- Blue, why are you here? - Yurin asked surprised, immediately locking the door behind her.

The wolf looked at her with a dumbfounded look.

- Aren't _you_ here too? - the wolf answered with an annoyed tone.

- Shouldn't you be in Gehenna? I didn't call anyway - said the girl, glaring fiercely at the wolf.

The wolf easily brushed off the glare with a glare of its own.

- I can do whatever I want - replied the wolf looking around the room.

Right when Yurin was about to reply, she heard someone calling her name outside.

- Yurin-chan! - shouted Shiemi looking around for her friend.

- Blue, hide! - Yurin ordered the wolf as she opened the door and walked out.

Of course being a demon Blue didn't listen to her. He shrank and followed her out of the room, the flames around him disappearing.

- Shiemi-chan - Yurin said walking to the blonde girl.

- Yurin-chan! The food is ready - said the blonde girl with a smile.

Yurin nodded and followed her.

Only when they were almost at what could be called the dining room did she noticed the small silver puppy following them.

- Blue! - she exclaimed, unintentionally attracting everyone's attention.

The little puppy looked at her with an annoyed look.

- Didn't I say to stay in my room? - she asked lifting him up and glaring at him.

- Fujiwara-san is that..? - Yukio asked, he was sitting at the table ready to eat dinner.

- Yes, this is my familiar, Blue - Yurin said smiling nervously.

- Oh, so you are one of those people who has an animal - Rin said coming out of the kitchen with more food in hand.

- It's called a Tamer - Shiemi said smiling at Blue.

She tried patting his head but he barked at her.

- No touching me, blondie! - he barked angrily, of course almost no one understood what he said.

"_Damn Blue, I hope you rot in Heaven.._" Yurin thought, tightening her hold on the silver puppy.

Rin was about to say something but shut up, he couldn't blow up his secret right now.

"_He's small but.. Still a demon.._" he thought placing down the plates.

- Rin, Rin! - shouted a black cat running into the dining room.

Yurin looked curiously at the small cat demon with two tails and a happy aura around him as he ran towards Rin.

- Kuro - Rin said acknowledging him.

- Dinner ready? - he asked.

Yurin looked at the two. "_Are they communicating? But that's impossible.. Humans can't talk with demons..!_" she told herself.

Rin nodded, shocking Yurin for the third time that day.

"_Something smells fishy about this guy.._" Blue thought, looking at Rin.

Yurin nodded, she could hear his thoughts and he could hear hers when she lets him to.

- You two get along very well - she commented taking a seat at the table after she placed Blue on the floor.

- Yeah, something like that - Rin answered as he too sat down.

Blue stayed close to his master while observing things from his small point of view.

They ate the food silently, occasionally chatting about trivial things.

* * *

Leave a review!


	4. The two, alone, under the same roof

Special update because it's my birthday! Thanks for the reviews: vamptigergal, Runa22694

Disclaimer: I don't own!

Read and enjoy!

* * *

4. The two, alone, under the same roof.

They ate the food silently, occasionally chatting about trivial things.

- I will accompany Shiemi-san home, Nii-san - Yukio proposed as he stood up from the table followed by Shiemi.

Rin nodded and also stood up. He walked to the kitchen and started doing the dishes.

- Need a hand? - Yurin asked as she stood behind him.

- Not really - Rin answered.

Yurin nodded and walked back into the dining room.

"_Now that I think about it I will be living with two boys from now on.._" she thought as she looked around.

- Uri - she heard someone say.

She turned around and glared at the source of the voice.

- Didn't you go back to my room? - she asked with an angry tone.

- That guy has a strange scent - he said with a serious voice.

- Huh? Since when do you go sniffing people around? - Yurin asked with a confused face.

- Uri! - he shouted angrily.

Yurin raised her hand in front of her while backing away from the small puppy, she seriously angered him this time.

- Sorry - she said with a nervous tone.

- Fujiwara? - asked a confused Rin walking into the dining room.

Yurin quickly turned around surprised.

- Okumura! - she answered surprised.

- Just call me Rin - he said with a grin as he walked closer to her.

- And you can call me just Yurin.

The two looked at each other for a few minute than laughed, somehow they had the sensation that they will get along just well.

- I think it's time to head to bed - Rin said with a small smile.

Yurin nodded and walked together with him to their rooms.

It turned out that their rooms where next to each other.

- Good night - Rin said and entered his and Yukio's room with Kuro following him.

Yurin nodded and entered her own room, thinking of going to sleep immediately so she changed to more comfortable clothing: gray shorts and a red T-shirt.

She found herself knocking at Rin's door a couple of minutes later.

- Rin? Are you asleep? - she asked.

Rin opened the door, he was now wearing a pair of dark blue pants and a gray T-shirt. He was clearly ready to go to bed.

- What's the problem, Yurin? - he asked worried.

- There isn't a mattress in my room.. I was wondering if you knew where I could find one here.

Rin scratched his head.

- I really have no idea and going around the dorm at this hour...

- Sorry, I guess I will have to sleep without one for tonight - Yurin said turning around.

Rin grabbed her wrist, stopping her from walking away.

The girl turned around and stared at him.

- You.. you can sleep here - he said.

- Eh? - was Yurin's answered and she looked stupidly at Rin.

- You can sleep in my room.. since you don't have a mattress - he explained dragging her inside. He was blushing a little.

Yurin looked around, one part was tidy and clean while the other was a disorder.

- That's my bed - Rin said pointing to the messy part.

He soon noticed that Yurin was staring at the mess and he started cleaning up, revealing that there was actually a bed under all that stuff.

- Where will you sleep, Rin? If I take your bed.. You will not sleep on the floor right?

- Probably I will - Rin answered with a grin.

- But this is your room! - Yurin protested, she felt like she was bothering him.

- It's fine..

- But..!

Rin just smiled at her.

Yurin growled lowly as she sat on the bed.

"_I can't just let him sleep on the floor... This is his room after all..._" she thought as she searched for a solution.

The only solution that came to mind was letting him sleep on the bed with her.

She quickly shook her head and lied on the bed. She fell asleep the second she touched the pillow.

Rin, who was busy trying to make a comfortable bed on the floor, didn't notice she fell asleep.

- Hey, Yurin, could you pass me one of the pillows? - he asked.

Receiving no answer he turned around and looked at Yurin, finally realizing that she was sleeping.

"_She... she looks cute while sleeping..." _he thought as he got closer to the bed and watched her sleep.

- ...mother... - Yurin mumbled in her sleep, a few tears coming down her eyes.

Having a rush of boldness Rin dried her tears with his hand.

Yurin stretched out her hand and grabbed Rin's shirt, she held it tightly in her hand.

- Huh? - Rin said confused as he tried to make her let go.

The sleeping girl made a sad expression when he tried to make her let go of his shirt, her hold on his shirt even tightened.

When he stopped, her face when back to being peaceful and she even smiled a little.

"_Now... what?_" Rin thought staring at her.

Seeing that she wasn't going to let go anytime soon he climbed on the bed and lied next to her, trying his best to lie as far as possible.

The moment he was fully lying on the bed, Yurin hugged him.

Rin blushed to the tips of his ears as he looked at the blue haired girl. She was still sleeping.

Once again he tried making her let go but the same thing as earlier happened so he gave up and lied there, when he fell asleep he unconsciously hugged her back.

A good thirty minutes later Yukio entered the room. He noticed that the lights were turned off so that meant that Rin was already sleeping.

"_He usually waits for me.._" he thought as he turned on the lights.

He looked at Rin's bed to see if he was really sleeping. He saw Yurin and Rin cuddling while sleeping.

Yukio turned around and started walking towards his bed when realization it him. He turned once more to look at his brother and surely there Yurin was together with his brother, cuddling while sleeping peacefully.

- Huh?! - he exclaimed surprised.

Upon hearing the sudden noise, Yurin stirred but didn't wake up instead she wrapped her arms around Rin's waist.

Yukio looked more closely at the two and noticed something that shocked him even more than the fact that they were sleeping in the same bed.

"_Was this what Mephisto was talking about?_" he thought as he continued looking at the two.

He sighed and rubbed his temples.

- Things couldn't get harder - he mumbled then walked to his bed, he suddenly felt _very _tired.

He quickly changed into his pyjamas and got into bed.

"_I will talk about this with Mephisto tomorrow_" he decided before falling asleep.

* * *

Review! It will make this birthday better! :D


	5. The awkwardness between the two

I am extremely sorry for the irregular updates! Thanks for the reviews: vampyigergal; Mikina-Love-Star; Kawai (Guest);

Disclaimer: As much as I love Ao no Exorcist, I don't own it!

Read and enjoy! Leave a review!

* * *

5. The awkwardness between the two.

The next morning came quickly.

"_What happened?_" Yurin thought as she slowly woke up.

She looked around confused then remembered what happened yesterday.

- I... slept in Rin's bed - she said looking at her lap where she noticed was lying a hand.

"_A.. hand..?_" she thought confused looking at it.

She looked at the owner of the hand and squeaked as she fell off the bed from the surprise.

"_Rin?!_" she shouted in her head. "_We.. slept together!?_" she realized as she stood up from the floor.

Suddenly she felt something moving behind her.

She looked behind her and noticed that her secret was free for the world to see.

Quickly hiding it, she then escaped to her room.

- I will really have to talk about this with Mephisto - Yukio said to himself as he looked at Yurin as she ran away.

Yurin entered her room and sighed relieved, no one saw it.. Or at least that's what she thought.

- Had fun? - a voice asked.

The light blue hair looked down and saw a gray wolf lying on the floor just a few feet in front of her.

- You are still here, Blue? - she asked irritated.

- Didn't have fun? - he said smirking at her, how could a wolf smirk was beyond her.. But he was a demon so.. It was probably legit.

- Shut up and disappear! I have to change - Yurin shouted angrily as she glared at him.

Blue glared back before disappearing.

A good ten minutes later Yurin was ready to go to school.

"_I will act like nothing happened... because nothing happened!_" she told herself.

She exited her room and walked towards the dining room to get some breakfast before starting the day.

When she got there Rin and Yukio were about to start eating.

- Good morning - Yukio said calmly, completely erasing from his mind that he saw the two sleeping together like a couple, which they surely weren't.

- 'Morning - Yurin said smiling at him, before she turned towards Rin nervously since she was sitting in front of him.

- Yo.. - Rin said, looking at his food, for some reason he felt embarrassed.

- M-morning.. - the girl answered, blushing a little.

Breakfast was consumed in silence, a very awkward silence to be precise.

"_Young people.. Wait, this actually makes me feel old.._" The glasses boy thought before standing up.

- I have to get going- he said then walked to the kitchen and left his plate in the sink and walked back to his room to get the necessary equipment for today's lessons.

The two were left alone with their awkward silence.

- Uhm.. - Rin started as he looked up for the first time. - About yesterday..

The image of Rin and her sleeping together popped in her head and Yurin blushed before abruptly standing up.

- I have to go or I will be late! I have a terrible sense of direction - she explained before quickly walking away.

Rin stayed behind with a somewhat surprised expression. - I could have helped you if you wanted.. - he mumbled before realizing that it was really late and that he should be going too.

Running at full speed towards the school was Yurin, she didn't look tired at all but for some reason her face was all red.

"_Why can't I stop thinking about yesterday night? This is so not like me at all!_" she shouted in her head.

With all kinds of thoughts clouding her mind she didn't notice she was going to crash into someone.

- I'm sorry! - she immediately said, for some reason she was still standing while the other person was lying on the floor.

- Fujiwara-san.. - said the person.

For the first time Yurin looked at the person in the face and it turned out that it was Izumo Kamiki from the Cram School.

- I am really sorry Kamiki-san! - Yurin said and quickly helped the girl help, who noticed for the first time just how strong the other girl was.

- Were you heading to class? - asked Izumo once she was up.

The light blue haired girl nodded with a small smile.

- Then you should hurry up, the bell is about to ring - said the other.

Yurin looked at her watch and realized that it was true. - Thanks and I am sorry about what happened - she said as she started running again, in the opposite direction of the purple haired girl.

She arrived in front of class 2-D, the classroom she was appointed to by Mephisto.

- Are you perhaps Fujiwara-san? - asked someone behind her.

Turning around she saw a man around his forties. He had black hair and brown eyes, wearing a dress shirt and black trousers.

- H-hai - Yurin answered nervously, she got very nervous around strangers.

The man nodded and opened the door to the classroom, she could hear him talk from outside.

- Everyone, take your seats! - he ordered. - The new student has arrived - he said and turned towards the door.

Yurin took that as a signal to enter the classroom and introduce herself. She stood next to the teacher.

- I.. I am Fujiwara Yurin, nice to meet you! - she said with a cheerful smile before making a little bow.

- Let's see where you can sit.. - the teacher said looking around the classroom for a free seat.

- There is a free seat next to Okumura - he said.

The light blue haired girl looked in the same direction as the teacher and saw none other than Okumura Rin. "_We... are in the same class.._" she thought, a little happy.

- Okumura, raise your hand - the teacher ordered the dark haired boy.

Rin raised his hand, he was quite shocked that Yurin was in his class. If he wanted to meet his friends from the Cram School he would have to wait till the afternoon but now there was finally someone other than him that could see demons in his class.

The girl slowly walked towards the desk, she suddenly felt imbarrassed. "_Act normally! Act normally! _" she told herself over and over again as she sat down.

For the whole duration of class time, Yurin pretended not to notice Rin staring at her, she just couldn't face him without thinking about this morning.

Finally it was lunch break and everyone was outside, but Yurin was having a problem once again.

"_I.. don't have money.._" she realized as she looked at the ground. She had walked out of the classroom thinking she could find something to eat.

- Hey Yurin! - shouted someone from just a few meters away from her.

She looked up and saw Rin waving at her, with him were the other boys of Cram School.

"_I can't even look at him!_" she shouted in her head and ran away.

Rin stood almost petrified were he was, what just happened? He only wanted to invite her to eat lunch with him and the others.

- What did you do to her? She totally hates you - commented Suguro, raising an eyebrow at the guy.

- Maybe he attacked her while she was sleeping - Shima said and laughed.

- Isn't that something you would do, Shima-san? - Konekomaru said looking at the pink haired boy.

Shima stopped laughing and sweatdrop.

- I didn't do anything! - Rin shouted.

- Such a late reaction.. - the other three said in unison.

The four then started walking towards a nice place were they could eat in peace.

Yurin main while was still running until she finally stopped.

- What.. the hell is wrong with me?! - she shouted.

Many people turned to look at her but she didn't even notice them, she just didn't care right now. She was too worried about her strange behavior around Rin.

Soon the bell announced the end of lunch break and Yurin silently walked back to class. Again Rin was occasionally staring at her and she was definitely ignoring him.

It was time for Cram School and no matter what Rin did Yurin would always turn around and walk away or even ran as fast as she could.

- You must have definitely done something to her - said Suguro looking at Rin as the light blue haired girl ran away again.

- Maybe he invaded her private space too much - suggested Shima, laughing a bit.

- Isn't that something you do, Shima-san? - Konekomaru said looking at his friend.

- That's the second time you are saying that! - Shima shouted.

This time around Rin didn't just stand there, he ran after Yurin. He was pissed off, he had had enough of this strange situation.

".._I better stop running now.._" Yurin thought sighing.

- YURIN! - Rin shouted running towards her.

The girl's eyes widened and she started running again, quite scared for her life, the guy looked very scary and pissed off.

The chase continued till it reached an open garden outside, where Rin was finally able to stop Yurin by grabbing her wrist and forcing her to stop.

- Why the hell are you avoiding me?! - he shouted angrily.

Yurin's eyes widened, she was.. avoiding him?

- I'm sorry..

Rin was so surprised by that that he let go off of her hand.

The girl turned around and gave him with a small sad smile.

- Sorry if that troubled you, Rin. This whole world is new to me so I still don't know how I am supposed to act around people... - she explained before chuckling, bowing slightly and walking away.

Rin was very shocked by what she said, what did she mean by that?

The two Okumura twins were in the same situation, both shocked.

Standing in front of Mephisto was a very shocked Yukio, he just couldn't believe what he just heard.

- How can you possible let something so dangerous walk around freely? - Yukio asked seriously, but it was clear in his tone that he was angry.

- For the same reason I let _him _too - answered the purple haired man smiling.

Yukio looked at him before speaking: - Who is looking after her?

- Of course, you are! - answered Mephisto enthusiastically.

The younger boy's eyes widened, he couldn't believe this man at all.

"_What is he planning this time_?" he thought looking at him carefully, he just couldn't trust him.

- If you don't hurry up you will be late for class, Okumura-sensei.

True enough, when he looked at his watch Yukio realized that his class was about to start.

- I will take my leave then - he said and exited the man's office.

Mephisto smiled before standing up from his chair. He took out a pair of binoculars and looked out the window.

- Brother? - asked the small green hamster sitting on his shoulder.

The purple haired man stayed quiet for a while before smiling at what he was seeing.

- I am looking forward to your ridiculous fairy tale - he said, still smiling.

With his binoculars he could see Yurin walking away from Rin, she looked very sad.


	6. Surprise!

Ohayo! Chapter 6 is finished and here! thanks for the reviews: Melody Proud; vamptigergal; kawaihana; Mikina-Love-Star;

Disclaimer: I don't own Ao no Exorcist!

Read, enjoy and review!

* * *

6. Surprise!

_Surrounding her were the carbonized corpses of the people of her village, the people that once used to hate her were now dead._

_All around her was blood and the blue flames were slowly eating everything but the fire wasn't hurting her._

_- Mommy..? - she asked looking at her mother's dead body, for some reason it was the only body that wasn't burning.._

Yurin sat up on her bed, what was that dream?

"_No.. that wasn't a dream.._" she thought sadly before standing up from her bed.

- Yurin! Breakfast is ready! - announced Rin knocking on her door.

- Hai! - she answered and started to get ready.

It has been a week since she came to True Cross Academy and she was gradually getting used to things.

- 'Morning - she said sitting down at the dining table.

- Good morning - answered Yukio smiling at her.

- 'Morning - said Rin bringing the food from the kitchen.

- Thanks for the food mom! - both Yurin and Yukio said, while starting to eat.

Rin glared at the two.

- Wait for your mom to sit down before eating! - he shouted angrily.

Yurin laughed and Yukio chuckled while Rin still looked quite pissed off.

After eating, the three together walked to school, splitting up after a while because they weren't in the same class.

- What did you prepare for lunch this time Rin? - Yurin asked cheerfully.

The boy was more than happy to make a bento for her too, after she told him that she didn't have money for lunch and that her cooking skills sucked big time.

- You will find out at lunch time - answered the dark blue haired boy.

In response Yurin pouted cutely and Rin laughed.

They entered class and took their seat, chatting occasionally before the teacher entered and class began.

Many hours later, or that's how it felt to Rin, it was finally time for Cram School.

- I will be returning your previous tests now - announced Yukio, while holding a stack of papers in hand.

"_I hope I got a good grade... Aunt will be really angry if I don't get high grades.._" Yurin prayed, fearing her aunt's wrath.

She was allowed to be here by her aunt only on the condition that she will always get high grades.

- Fujiwara-san - said the glasses boy.

The girl stood up and went to get her test, what she saw shocked her big time.

- 88 points? Why so low? - she asked looking at the young teacher.

Yukio sighed, but deep down he was quite surprised, Yurin rarely questioned things, she accepted them as they were.

- There are a lot of confusing parts, so I had to count them as mistakes - he explained calmly.

- Confusing? - Yurin asked confused, raising an eyebrow.

Yukio nodded and took the test back.

- Here - he said indicating a word.

- Huh? What's confusing about it? That's how I normally write that word, my writing is not exactly the best.

Now it was Yukio's turn to be confused.

Yurin thought about it for a while before she took her notebook and showed the young teacher that she was right.

- I see - Yukio said and took out a red pen and start correcting the test again.

- What happened? - Rin asked suddenly.

Almost everyone looked at him with shocked faces, what the hell had he been doing till now?

- You were actually sleeping, weren't you? - Yurin said.

- Hehehe - was Rin's only answer as he scratched his head.

- That's so like Okumura-kun - Shima commented while laughing.

Izumo rolled her eyes, boys were total idiots.

- There - Yukio said handing back the expecting girl her test.

"_96 points! That's not that bad at all!_" she thought cheerfully while grinning.

- I will let it pass this time but next time please write properly.

- Hai... - she said dejectedly, sitting down next to Shiemi.

- You got scolded by the four-eyes - he snickered from in front of her.

Yurin groaned, this was the first time someone scolded her. But more than that she felt pissed that Rin was laughing at her, God knows how many times he gets scolded by the teachers in one day,

- Okumura-kun - Yukio said, his tone wasn't very cheerful, actually it was quite the contrary.

- Cool! 38! - Rin exclaimed excitedly.

- Don't rejoice, this is nothing compared to everyone else - commented the younger brother.

The older stuck his tongue out at him before walking back to his seat.

"_Does he seriously think this is good enough?_" Yukio thought while inwardly groaning.

- How much did you get Shiemi-chan? - Yurin asked looking at the girl sitting next to her.

- Just 80 points, I still mess up sometimes.

- That's good. Better than someone here.. - the light blue haired girl said while glaring at Rin, how dare he make fun of her when his grades were so low?

An hour later and class was finally finished.

Yurin sighed relieved as she stretched a little in her seat, she could relax a bit now. When she stood up from her place she noticed that once again everyone was gathered together.

"_It's been two days now.. They are always gathering together and every time I try to join them they all suddenly disappear.. I wonder what they are doing?_" she thought while looking at them.

Giving up on trying to find out what was happening, Yurin walked towards the door.

- Well.. See you tomorrow - she said and right when she was about to exit the classroom someone stopped her.

- Yurin-chan, c-can you accompany t-to the store to b-b-buy something? - asked the shy Shiemi.

The other girl nodded slowly, she didn't have anything to do anyway.

Shiemi smiled, took her hand and walked out of the classroom.

Yurin just followed her, not that she had much of a choice since the blonde girl was holding he hand.

- What do you need to buy, Shiemi-chan? - she asked once they were outside of the long dark corridor leading to their Cram School classroom.

- It's f-for my m-mother - answered Shiemi nervously.

"_Why is she so nervous?_" wondered Yurin but she was not someone to suspect people so she let it be.

- Uhm.. Yurin-chan? - the blonde girl asked.

They had reached the store and Shiemi had let go off of her hand.

- Yes?

- What were you and Yuki-chan talking about in class?

For a second Yurin didn't know what to think or answer, why was she asking something like that?

"_Don't tell me the reason she asked me to go to the store with her was to ask me this question? This sounds awfully alike those dramas my aunt watches.. But back to the question at hand.._" she thought, unintentionally making strange faces.

- Yurin-chan? - Shiemi asked worried.

The bluenette finally snapped out of her own little world and smiled apologetically at her friend.

- Sorry about that. And about your question.. I was just pointing out to Okumura-sensei that I just had a really horrible writing but that most of the answers were right.

- Horrible writing? - the other asked confused.

- I've never gone to school.. I learned how to write from... some friends.

"_Not that they could teach me much since they weren't exactly masters of the human language.._" she added in her head.

- Me too! This is my first time at a school! - exclaimed Shiemi cheerfully.

Yurin smiled at her, she was a really nice person.

- I found it - announced Shiemi happily.

The other girl raised an eyebrow, what did she find?

- What is it? - she asked curiously.

- It's j-j-just something m-my mother asked m-m-me to b-buy - explained Shiemi, hiding the object behind her.

- Okay.. You don't mind if I go see something?

- N-no, I will go pay for this.

Yurin nodded and walked in the opposite direction. She looked around until she finally found for what she was looking for.

"_I can't live without candies!_" she shouted in her head as she took two of her favorite sweets, gummy bears and pocky.

Slowly she walked towards the counter, she was looking around as if this was all new to her, which it quite was.

"_It sure is different from living in a forest.. I suddenly kinda regret being with my aunt for five years.._" she thought with a small sarcastic laugh, suddenly remembering what she went through in just five years thanks to her aunt Fuyumi.

She reached the counter and payed for her sweets, while waiting for her at the door was Shiemi with a bag in hand.

- Sorry if I took so much time - Yurin said while walking towards the blonde girl.

Shiemi shook her head while smiling a bit.

- Doesn't matter!

The two walked towards the boys old dormitory, chatting like good friends.

- I guess I will have to practice more my writing.. - Yurin mumbled quietly while sighing.

- I can help you! - Shiemi said.

The bluenette grinned then nodded, it was great having a friend.

Finally they had arrived to the dorm but it was strangely silent, not that it was usually lively but it had never been THIS quiet.

"_Are the not here?_" she wondered looking at the building for a second before entering.

Together with Shiemi, she walked towards the dining room.

- I wonder if Rin is preparing dinner.. - she said but scratched the idea when she saw that all the lights were turned off.

Shiemi was walking behind her all the time, it was logical, the place looked kinda creepy like this.

She turned towards the light switch and switch it on.

- Surprise! - shouted someone, more accurately a group of people.

Right when she turned on the lights, the others from the cram school jumped out of their hiding places and threw confetti at her.

Yurin blinked a couple of times, what happened just now?

- Eh? - she said, it was the only coherent sound she could make at the moment.

- It's been a week sine you came so.. - Shiemi started.

- Let's celebrate it! - Rin concluded.

- And since we are talking about parties and celebrations.. When is your birthday, Yurin-chan? - asked Shima eagerly, as he put a hand around Yurin's shoulder.

Yurin thought for a while, which confused most of the people there.

"_When was my birthday again..? Mom did say it once.._" she thought, trying to recall what her mother had told her that day.

- On the 14th of... February - she said, finally remembering the month.

- San Valentine's day? That fits Yurin-chan's image perfectly - Shima said.

- How does it? - Suguro asked confused, though he did not mean to say it out loud.

- Yeah, she's more cheerful and lively. A bit boyish, I think too - Konekomaru said, it was meant as a compliment.

Shiemi pulled Yurin aside and gave her a nicely colored paper bag.

- It's a present - the blond girl said.

Yurin opened the bag and inside found a bracelet, it was clearly handmade. It had the usual braid style, light blue and dark blue, and it had little small flower pendants, light pink cheery blossoms.

- Thanks! - Yurin said and grinned happily while putting on the bracelet.

- I have one too, it's a friendship sign - Shiemi said, showing her her own bracelet. It was the same as hers but with different colors, the base was light green and dark green while the flowers were light yellow.

- Let's party! - shouted Rin holding up a glass filled with orange soda.

- Yeah! - everyone else cheered, bringing up their glasses next to his'.


	7. Uninvited guests arrive!

Ohayo desu! It didn't take long for chapter 7 to be finished so.. HERE! Thanks for the reviews: vamptigergal, Melody Proud, Guest, Mikina-Love-Star,

Disclaimer: If I did own Ao no Exorcist, Yurin would have been in the Anime and Manga!

Read and enjoy!

* * *

7. Uninvited guests arrive after the end of the party.

The party had lasted a long time and it was almost midnight now and everyone was starting to feel quite sleepy.

- It will be a pain to go back to our dorms now, so let's stay here for the night - Suguro proposed.

A round of agreements could be heard from the almost asleep students.

- It's also a good thing we don't have school tomorrow - added Shima.

"_Where did she go?_" wondered Rin as he noticed that Yurin was missing, she was nowhere to be seen.

Slowly he walked away from the rest of the group to search for the light blue haired girl.

- If I remember correctly the last time.. - he heard Konekomaru say before he disappeared into a corridor.

He wondered around for a while before deciding to go to the rooftop, there was a cold air coming from up the stairs when he passed by them.

Rin arrived to the rooftop and there Yurin was, she was lying on the ground looking at the stars, or was it the bracelet around her stretched out hand.

- Did you like the party? - he asked sitting down next to her.

Yurin nodded and smiled.

- It was... very warm and full of feelings.

Again Rin couldn't understand her weird way of talking and maybe this was a good time to ask?

- Why do you always talk like that?

The girl sat up and looked at him confused.

- Like what? - she asked.

- You use strange terms, parties can be described as fun not warm - he explained, though it didn't make much sense.

Yurin looked at the ground before looking up at the stars.

- For years I have lived secluded in my house and never had the chance to talk with other people... So the whole world is new to me - she explained with a sad tone.

- Always home? That's so boring - commented Rin.

A vein popped in Yurin's forehead.

- Don't you dare say my childhood is boring! - she shouted.

Rin stood up and stuck his tongue out at her.

- If it's boring, it's boring - he said.

Yurin groaned and started chasing him around the rooftop with the intention to hit him in the head. She was laughing happily as she chased after him, it was definitely fun.

Suddenly the two halted in their chase-and-run when a strange sound reached their ears.

They looked at each other before looking at the open door of the rooftop and then they heard a very loud noise and rushed in.

When they arrived where all the sound was coming from, they found the others fighting against demons. It was a group of Ghouls and Goblins, who looked strangely aggressive.

- Why do demons keep coming here?! - Izumo shouted angrily, glaring at Rin.

- It's cursed I tell you! - said Shima trying to push away a Ghoul with his staff, the thing was creepy and didn't smell like roses.

Yurin looked at the demons, what were they doing here? There should be a barrier around this place against demons!

- **Where is our princess? We are searching for Hell's Princess **- they said, they were using the crude demon language.

"_I hate that name! Don't call me like that!_" she unintentional shouted at them.

The demons slightly turned and looked at her, they now knew who they were searching for.

The girl gasped and turned around, the best thing to do now was run away.

Many of the demons ran after her.

- What the hell?! - shouted Rin, then he noticed that they were chasing Yurin.

He didn't give it much though since probably they saw her ran and thought she would be an easier prey.

- I will go help Yurin! - he shouted and ran to help her.

Meanwhile Yurin had already existed the building and was facing the demons coming after her.

- **Princess!** - they all shouted.

- I am not the princess! - the bluenette barked in response.

Some time later arrived Rin, thinking he would help Yurin, but the girl had already taken care of the _uninvited guests_.

- Oi, Yurin - he said.

The bluenette was staring into space, she was completely spacing out while standing in the middle of a puddle of black blood and demon parts.

He greeted his teeths and marched up to her before grabbing her hand and pulling her out of that mess.

- Don't just stand there! - he said angrily.

- Rin... - Yurin mumbled quietly, she was surprised, when did he get there?

They were finally standing out of the small puddle.

- You did this? - he asked.

Yurin nodded slowly, there was no way she could deny doing this after all she was holding in her other hand a sword with the same black blood that was staining the floor and had dirtied her uniform, which was starting to disintegrate because of the acid mixed in the blood.

- You're strong! I will move you to fourth place in my 'Cool Dudes According to Me' list, right next to me - Rin said, taking out a piece of paper and writing down the information with a pen.

- Cool... Dudes... According to you? I... I am not a dude! - she shouted pissed off.

- Doesn't matter as long as you are strong.

- But I am not a guy! - argued Yurin, her stubbornness surfacing, she wouldn't just let him call her a dude.

Soon the two bickering teenagers were interrupted by a crash then the loud sound of shattering glass. The two looked up in time to see a demon flying out of a broken window with millions of glass pieces raining down.

The thing touches the ground non too gently, it moves about for a while, probably agonizing in pain.

- **...Prin...cess.. **- moaned the demon in pain while looking at Yurin for a second before ceasing all movements.

That gesture shocked the girl greatly but pretend nothing happened.

- Okumura! I thought we had agreed on this being a peaceful thing! - growled Suguro from the broken window.

He and the others were standing near it, after having intentionally thrown out the earlier demon.

- They were uninvited guests, Bon - argued Konekomaru, trying to call down his friend.

- And unwanted - added silently Izumo.

Soon they all started laughing as Suguro and Rin bickered from where they were, they looked ready to jump at each other but there were two floors stopping this from happening.

Yurkio cleared his throat very loudly to get everyone's attention, it worked perfectly.

- The boys will clear this mess while the girls can go clean themselves - he suggested, knowing things couldn't be left like this.

They all agreed, because it sounded like a great idea or because it sounded like an order? No one will ever know.

Right before passing the front door, Yurin looked back outside.

"_Don't fight so hard for someone not worth it.._" she thought sadly, a silent lone tear falling from her eyes.

Soon she joined the others, between laughter and bickerings.

The rests of the demons were dissolving into black dust and blown away by the night breeze.

* * *

Leaving a review would be greatly appreciated!


	8. Friends studying together

Hello! Chapter 8 is longer than the previous one! YAY! Thanks for the reviews: vamptigergal, Melody Proud, Mikina-Love-Star, Akai-Camellia,

Disclaimer: I don't own..?

Read, enjoy and review!

* * *

8. Friends studying together.

The next morning the dining room at the old boys dorm was very lively, chatter and people competing for who eats more.

- And then Bon kicked Okumura and got almost killed by the Leaper - concluded Shima as he finished one of his many "Bon vs Okumura" stories.

Yurin, together with most of the others, laughed, trying at the same time not to choke with her food.

- I didn't get kicked! I let him kick me! - objected Rin angrily as he paused his current fight with Suguro.

At that everyone else laughed even more, where did he get that one from?

Soon breakfast time was over and together they were trying to figure out what to do that evening, since they had a day off from both normal school and cram school.

Before they could even start thinking about places they wanted to go Yukio interrupted them.

- Two days from now you will have a test - he informed, his glasses flashing with an evil glint, that definitely alerted the students.

- We just got the old ones yesterday... - said Konekomaru looking confused at the young teacher.

- It's to decide the general grade of the class in my subject, even if only one is lower than 60 then... - Yukio explained with a small smile before he walked away.

"_What was that smile?_" the Exwires thought worried.

- We are all okay but.. - Shima said secretly as of they were talking about something no one had to hear.

- Yeah, the only problem is... - continued Konekomaru with a nod.

- The only one that can bring us down.. - said Suguro, not even lowering the volume of his voice.

- It's definitely him.. - Yurin agreed, acting all secretively like most of the others.

Shiemi only nodded, she didn't want to offend the person.

- That idiot - commented Izumo quietly.

- Okumura Rin! - they all said together looking at the culprit.

Rin glared back at them, how dare they say that he was the one bringing them down?!

- I'm holding myself back! I am way smarter than you guys! - he lied while pointing at them.

They all gave him a disbelieving look, apart from Shiemi, who smiled nervously, and Izumo, who scoffed.

- Don't look at me like that! - he shouted angrily.

- We have to knock some knowledge into that head of his - Yurin said with a small sigh.

- Not even a drill could open that head - commented Suguro sarcastically.

- Those things don't matter, we can't let our grades drop because of him - interjected Izumo, crossing her arms over her chest, her small chest.

They all agreed and started making up a plan on how to possible _teach _something to Rin, the hardest head of the world.

Rin was growling in the background, he felt slightly ignored.

- So we will do like this and then.. - he could hear them planning without even caring to include him in.

A few minutes later and the 'secret' meeting was finished, they were smiling while looking at the unknowing dark haired boy, who felt like running away as fast as possible.

- Let's start the lesson - they said.

Rin gulped and backed away, this was scary.

"_We won't let our grades drop because of you..!_" they declared in their heads as they ambushed the boy.

After much struggling from the dark haired boy, the group of diligent students were able to tie him up and drag him to a room they could use for studying.

- Was there a need to tie him up? - Izumo asked, looking at the guys.

- Like this it works better - said Suguro with a smirk, in reality he just wanted to have his revenge on Rin for beating him at the eating contest earlier.

- There was no need to tie him, but Suguro-san was feeling very vindictive, he did lose to Rin during breakfast - explained Yurin shaking her head, they were so childish.

She walked towards Rin and undid the rope, which appeared during the ambush mysteriously.

- Are you alright? - she asked concerned.

- Yeah - answered the boy.

Without complaining about the treatment, which was very uncharacteristically of him, Rin sat down and pinned his bangs back.

- Let's start! - he exclaimed with determination.

- Let's go get the necessary equipment - the others said and disappeared.

The poor boy was left all alone, not even Yurin stayed behind.

"_What the hell is wrong with them?_" Rin wondered as he groaned in frustration.

Soon enough the others came back with a bag and wearing a new set of clothes, apart the bluenette girl, who lived here and had her stuff here.

- This test will surely be about the latest things done in class - instructed Konekomaru, getting out his book and notebook.

Everyone else did the same thing.

Rin started laughing nervously while scratching his head, which attracted everyone's attention.

- I don't have my book - he confessed.

Before Suguro could give him a good beating, Yurin was already beside him with her notebook in hand and not only a second later she whacked him on the head with it.

- Go get your book and notebook this instant! - she ordered him.

The boy nodded, still shaken by the tone of her voice. It was definitely pissed, and not very often she got pissed.

A couple of minutes later they were all seated and ready to began.

- Let's start with some basic knowledge that will surely be on the test - said Konekomaru, he looked like the teacher in charge.

Meanwhile everyone was studying, Yurin was practicing writing, it looked really humiliating to be the only one that had problems just because of her writing.

"_I will study super hard and this time I will get a higher grade!_" she proclaimed her determination.. in her head.

- You have a make-up test tomorrow?! - shouted Suguro, snapping Yurin out of her small daze.

She looked up and noticed that a fight was about to break out.

- What happened? - the blunette asked the blond next to her, who had been paying attention.

- It seems Rin has an English make-up test tomorrow..

Yurin's eyes widen in realization, she had totally forgotten about his perfect 0 in the English test.

- Doesn't matter, just tell me how you read this phrase and the translation - said a pissed Rin.

- _You must not lose faith in humanity. Humanity is an ocean; if a few drops of the ocean are dirty, the ocean does not become dirty - _read Yurin with a perfect English accent as she stood next to the dark haired boy and looked at his book.

Everyone looked shocked at her, that was definitely the way English people talked.

- What? - the bluenette asked confused, she felt like she was in the center of attention.

- You speak English just like English peopl do, Yurin-chan - stated Shima.

- Well.. Of course I do, I'm from America.

At that everyone was surprised again, just then they realized they knew next to nothing about her.

- You didn't know? - the girl asked, blinking surprised.

- Y-you never said it, Yurin-chan, and you have a japanese name... We thought you were from here.. - explained the shy Shiemi.

- My mother was japanese but moved to the US before I was born... She put me a japanese name in honor of her motherland, which she loved - explained Yurin with a smile, though there was a small hint of sadness which almost no one noticed.

"_Huh? She looked sad for a moment.._" thought Rin before shrugging, it must have been his imagination.

- You know English, good. But you don't know Japanese, so I win - he said with smug look.

- Huh? - the blunette protested with a disbelieving look.

- You can't even write - he continued.

Yurin fumed as she glared at him, how dare he?

- I just have some problems! And even with them I am way better than you! - she completely exploded on him.

The two started bickering about who was better, which was quite obvious to the ones watching, until a sudden sound was heard.

It was the grumbling of both their stomachs.

"_Why now of all times?_" Yurin thought blushing in embarrassment.

- I will go prepare something to eat! - said Rin happily before walking out the room and towards the kitchen.

- Rin is really nice - Shiemi commented with a smile.

- Even if he's an idiot - muttered Izumo.

The others laughed, agreeing with the purple haired girl.

Soon Rin came back with a tray of food, sandwiches and drinks. The snacks looked delicious and after all that work they deserved a small break.

- Really Okumura, if you weren't a guy I would marry you - commented Shima, eating his sandwich.

- Me too - agreed Yurin, already on her second.

Everyone looked at her with a dumbfounded face, what was she trying to say now?

- You... won't marry him... if he's a guy...? - asked the pinkette.

- No, of course if he is a guy I would marry him - corrected the girl with a smile, she still didn't understand what she was implying.

d

Rin blushed a little and scratched his head sheepishly, at that gesture something finally clicked in Yurin's head.

- Ah! I didn't mean it like that! Rin is just a friend! I would never marry him! - she blurted out but then covered her mouth when she noticed Rin's reaction.

The boy looked disappointed at first but then his expression changed to pissed for unknown reasons.

- Are you trying to say that I will never marry? - he asked.

- That's not what I said! - argued the bluenette.

The two started bickering again while the others in the background laughed or shook their heads with a sigh.

It was just another normal day for our diligent students, studying and having fun.

Everyone was anxiously sitting down in class waiting for Yukio to give out the tests or at least announce the results instead of staying quiet!

The young teacher smiled, that didn't seem like a good sign to the students.

- You all.. passed the test. The class average is of 82 points, very high - said Yukio, smiling.

The class cheered, this was great news.

- How much did I get? - asked an enthusiastic Rin, getting up from his seat.

Yukio's glasses fogged with that characteristic anime light as he looked at his _older _brother.

- 68 points, Nii-san.

Rin jumped up and cheered, it looked like he had just scored a hundred points.

- Simpleton - Yurin blurted out without thinking.

- And how much did YOU get? - asked the angry dark haired boy.

- 98 points - the bluenette said, holding up her test with a smirk.

The boy groaned and the rest laughed.

Just another normal day went by, or as normal as it could be in this school.

* * *

Omake

- So my brother is too much even for you? - Yukio asked with a smirk, he had heard the conversation.

- Like I said, I didn't mean it like that! - shouted Yurin angrily before the curtains closed.


	9. Closer than friends?

Hell-o! Chapter 9 is here! Thanks for the reviews to: vamptigergal, Akai-Camellia, Guest

Disclaimer: Yes! I own- Oh, look! Ao No Exorcist's author!

READ! ENJOY & REVIEW!

* * *

9. Closer than friends...? 

Time passed and it was already the beginning of June, marking a month since Yurin enrolled in True Cross Academy.

- Come on, you can do it, Rin! - cheered the bluenette girl from where she was sitting.

It was practical athletics class and once again it was Rin vs Suguro but this time Shima was also there, the poor guy couldn't compete with those two, he was literately eating their dust.

This time around the three guys were tied to weights, which were slowing them down, while running away from a Leaper, who seemed to be the teacher's favorite.

- Can they really do it? - wondered Izumo, arms crossed over her chest.

- I really hope they can keep running like that - said Konekomaru.

Rin and Suguro were ahead of the Leaper by at least a meter but Shima was barely escaping the stomping.

- Help! - cried the pinkette.

His cry went unheard by everyone since the two in font of him were making way more noise.

- AHHH! - the two shouted while trying to distance the other.

- They are really fired up - commented Yurin amazed.

Shiemi, who was sitting next to her, nodded. She first looked at Rin then at Yurin.

- Nee, Yurin-chan.. - she asked shyly.

The girl looked at her with a cheerful smile, it brightened her whole face.

- You are very close to Rin, right?

- Yes...? We live together after all - answered the bluenette, perplexed at the sudden strange question.

- No... I m-meant like... more than f-friends.. - explained the shy blonde.

- EH?! O-OF COURSE NOT! - shouted Yurin standing up, now she was the center of attention.

The bluenette looked nervously around, _this _was very embarrassing_._

_- _Fujiwara-san, is something wrong? - asked the teacher.

Quickly the girl shook her head before looking at the floor, she was blushing red.

- What's up with her? - Rin wondered as he continued running, the teacher had totally forgotten about them!

Class continued with Yurin refusing to talk or look up from her lap.

"_Why... why did I react like that? Rin and I are just.. friends..._" she thought, confused by her strange behavior.

- Yurin-chan...? - asked nervously Shiemi.

Finally the blue haired girl looked up with a flushed, shy, confused expression, one that Shiemi was sure she had seen somewhere.

"_I wonder where I saw it... It must have surely been on TV_" she thought, trying her hardest to recall where she had seen a similar expression.

- Are you alright? - the blonde asked worried.

- I... I don't know.. - answered the bluenette, still flushed.

Shiemi was worried for her friend and for the rest of the day she tried figuring out what was wrong.

Next was break time and they were all together eating under a tree, apart from Izumo, who went to eat with her best friend, Paku.

- Delicious! - Yurin cried happily as she ate her lunch.

Rin smirked satisfied, compliments were his weak-point, but it had been especially effective if it was the blunette saying them.

- I am the one that cooked it after all - he said smugly.

- Yeah, yeah - the girl answered sarcastically.

The two, like it was common happening since Yurin had arrived, started arguing but like always it was in a friendly way, never with ill intentions.

Shiemi was watching the two curiously.

- We are trying to eat over here, new wed couple - commented Suguro as he continued eating his food.

Shima laughed, he sure hoped that wouldn't happen, the bluenette was cute and was most definitely his type, apart from the naiveness of common things.

- We are not! - the two said and looked away from each other, they were blushing lightly.

"_What? Could it be...?_" Shiemi thought, maybe she had found an answer for Yurin's strange behavior but she quickly scratched it because it was impossible.

They continued eating, between jokes and chatter and before anyone realized break time was already over and a few hours later school too.

- School time sure flies away - said Yurin as all together they were walking out of class.

- Time to have fun! - together Shima and Rin shouted.

- They look like old friends - commented Konekomaru, looking at the two guys.

- Don't have time to have fun - Suguro said before walking away, or trying to.

Soon the group split up: Izumo completely ignored Shima's invitation to hang out and went to her room; the boys went to town to hang out, Suguro was dragged along; Shiemi and Yurin decided to study together and then have a sleepover, the blonde girl tried to invite Izumo too but the later refused.

- Then I will see you in an hour Shiemi-chan - the bluenette girl said as she waved at her friend.

The other nodded before taking out a key and opening a door, disappearing inside.

Yurin smiled before walking towards her dorm, this was the first time she walked alone to the dormitory.

"_Usually Rin would walk with me.._" she thought frowning, she was always with the boy now that she thought about it.

- Maybe I should try not depending on Rin so much - she said but the idea made her frown in disapproval, she totally didn't like how that sounded.

Most of the time the two were together and he was the first person she felt really close to, even more than with Shiemi.

- Such boring thoughts - commented an annoyed voice from next to her.

She turned around and looked at the owner of the voice, it was none other than Blue! Her stupid familiar.

- Blue! - she yelled surprised.

- The name is Demonia Phosphorus! - barked the demon wolf angrily.

- Too long - protested Yurin with a pout.

The gray demon wolf rolled his eyes at her, and she was supposed to be his master? Don't make him laugh, she can't even remember his name properly.

- I say you have the hots for this guy - he said after a while.

- Huh? - asked Yurin confused.

- Naive! - he barked at her, he was totally pissed off at her naiveness, if he could just erase it like he does with the things that bug him.. They become nice and crispy afterwards.

The girl covered her ears, that were always hidden by her light blue hair, as she entered the old dorm building, completely ignoring the cursing wolf behind her.

"_Couldn't I have gotten a better familiar? This one only knows how to curse and laze around_" she thought with a sigh, walking to her room quickly.

When she arrived at her room, she started putting some order, especially on her study desk. She was one to always keep things in order but that didn't apply to her desk too.

- Done! - she announced brightly.

Her room was sparkling clean, all the things were in order and there wasn't even a single speck of dust.

- Yurin-chan! - she hear Shiemi call her from the entrance.

She walked out of room and opened the window right in front of it, she looked outside and saw the girl standing in front of the entrance.

- Come in, Shiemi-chan! - said Yurin with a cheerful voice.

Shiemi looked up and saw her friend waving at her from a window on the second floor of the old building.

- Hai! - she answered and entered.

Yurin closed the window and started walking towards the entrance.

"_This will be fun_" she thought grinning all the way.

The two girls has planned studied for an hour then went out to have some fun.

- I have always wanted to ask this, why do you want to become an exorcist, Shiemi-chan? - Yurin asked as they were looking around a shop with a lot of handmade goods.

- I want to become stronger - Shiemi said with a small smile.

- In that case there is no need to do such a dangerous job..

- I want to be of some help to everyone and I have known about demons since I was little... It might be a dangerous job but the fact that I can be together with my friends and lend them my strength, even if just a little, makes me happy - explained the blonde girl with a smile.

"_...Such a pure reason.. I in the contrary.._" Yurin thought, recalling distant memories.

_Lying on the ground was a light blue haired girl, she looked young but even for her age she was very skinny._

_A lot of very complicated things were going on around her, first her mother and now this. Her mother's last act of love was wasted on her, she was probably better off dead._

_- I am sorry, my baby... Please forgive mom for being an idiot and not loving you enough... Live on, show mom how strong you are and... Show that foolish of you father that he shouldn't underestimate women.. I... love... you.. - were her mother's last words._

_Suddenly she got up and glared at the two figures before her, one was her aunt, Fuyumi, and the other was a strange man dressed as a clown, not that she knew since she never saw one._

_She panted as she tried to stand correctly, she was very tired and hungry._

_- If I... If I ever cross path with the devil I am supposed to call.. father... I will show him just how much _his little girl _has grown.. - she declared with determination before fainting._

- And you, Yurin-chan? Why do you want to be an exorcist? - Shiemi's question snapped her out of her small flashback.

- Huh? Ah... I... I want to be just like my mother.. - she explained with a smile.

- Your mother? - her friend asked confused.

- My mother, Sakiko Fujiwara, was an exorcist.. She was a well known exorcist.. Actually my whole family is composed of exorcists so I think it's kind of normal to want to become one too.

- She was..? Ah! Sorry if I'm asking so many questions! - Shiemi said frantically, she didn't want to force her friend to talk if she didn't want to.

- No, no, it's alright... She died five years ago and my aunt Fuyumi took me in.

"_Though she wasn't very happy to do that.. Quite the contrary, I'm sure she was planning on killing me.._" Yurin thought, feeling uneasy whenever she remembered her aunt and.. _her loving hospitality._

- It's almost dinner time, we should go back - she said looking at her watch.

Shiemi nodded, she was getting a little hungry.

When they returned they immediately noticed that Rin was home and so was Yukio, since the could hear the two arguing.

- They are at it again - commented the bluenette with a sigh.

The blonde giggled, apparently the bothers were arguing about homework.

- I'm home! - yelled Yurin loud enough for the two to hear her.

After a while of living here she had learned that she should tell when she's home or going out, so mom Rin won't have to worry. The mom part is a joke between Yurin and Yukio.

- Welcome home! - she heard Rin shout back.

Soon the four of them were sitting at the dining table eating, like always made by the dark haired boy.

- How was I able to live without eating this delicious food? - Yurin said as she ate her portion happily.

Rin grinned. Yes, if she was the one giving compliments he was extremely happily and he could feel his heart warm up when he saw her smile while eating.

- You are praising him too much, Fujiwara-san - Yukio said, it was his usual comment every single time the bluenette said something good about his older twin.

- Whatever, Yukio - the two said in unison, rolling their eyes at him.

They looked at each other and laughed, no matter what, they were always synchronized when answering the four-eyed boy.

Shiemi looked at the exchanged of the two, they looked very close... maybe closer than friends...? That seemed to definitely be the case even if her friend said otherwise.

Dinner time was finished, the two girls were back to Yurin's room.

- Should we go to sleep? - proposed Shiemi taking out her pajama from the bag she brought with her.

- What about going star-gazing? - said Yurin, her turquoise eyes shining like the night sky.

The blonde nodded at the idea, it sounded very good.

Meanwhile she wasn't looking, the bluenette girl was changing into more comfortable clothes. A big creamy-colored shirt and dark blu shorts.

- Let's go, Yurin-chan..? - she said turning around and finally noticing that her friend had changed clothes.

- Yes! - answered the other with a smile, marching to the door.

They walked down a corridor, chatting like good friends when they saw Rin walking towards them. What made them stop talking and wide their eyes wasn't the fact that they saw him but that they saw that he was shirtless.

- W-why are you shirtless?! - asked Yurin, pointing a finger at him.

- While cleaning the dishes my shirt got dirty - the boy explained with a sheepish grin.

- That's no reason to walk around shirtless!

The boy made the beaten puppy look, it wasn't his fault if his shirt got dirty and he wouldn't walk around with a dirty shirt.

- I was going to get a new shirt now - he explained.

- Just hurry up and put a shirt on! - Yurin said with a sigh before walking away.

Shiemi was chuckling a little bit, she had already seen Rin without a shirt a few times, you could say she was used it but she would still blush a little.

- Yurin-chan.. I don't think it was his fault.. - she said, walking next to her friend now.

In that moment she noticed that the bluenette was blushing red while having a troubled expression on.

".._Yurin..-chan..?_" she thought looking at her friend's back now, the girl was walking quicker by the second.

They reached the rooftop five minutes after meeting the shirtless dark haired boy.

- Ah, what a nice breeze - commented Yurin walking further out, while her friend stood next to the door.

- Neh, Yurin-chan.. - Shiemi said, her tone different from usual.

The bluenette turned towards her blonde friend and gave her a confused look.

- What is it? - she asked curiously, smiling a little.

- Could it be that you... love Rin?

A slight cold breeze passed by them as the tension started to rise between the two friends.


	10. The seaside camp unravels big secret

Konnichiwa! Chapter 10, wow! Thanks for the reviews: vamptigergal, kawaihana, Mikina-Love-Star, Akai-Camellia

Disclaimer: I don't own some of the comical scenes, the have been takefreedom the manga. And I don't own Ao No Exorcist!

**R**ead, **E**njoy and **R**eview!

* * *

10. The seaside camp unravels big secret.

Even if it was just a week after the beginning of June, the hot weather could be felt very clearly, the ones noticing this the most were the students from cram school.

As a class they were having a mission outside. It was to exorcise a demon bothering a small fishermen town, which lived of only fishing and since the demon was scaring the fish away they couldn't earn any money.

- This heat is way too much for just June - protested Shima from where he was sitting under the parasol.

- Yeah - agreed Rin.

- But I've been waiting for this! - the pinkette said smiling, walking out of the parasol.

- Wow! Shima-san's so lively all of a sudden - commented Konekomaru.

- Of course! It's summer! It's the beach and... - he said turning around and looking at the small stairs leading to the beach.

Walking down were the girls plus the only female teacher, Kirigakure Shura, with her skimpy swimsuit.

- Shut up, you creep. Don't come within a 2m radius of me - Izumo hissed at him.

She was wearing a two piece swimsuit, light purple with white horizontal lines. Around her tight she was wearing a small poach and in her hand she had her exorcist life-saver.

- OH, WADATSUMI, GOD OF THE SEAS...! THANK YOOOOU! - shouted Shima kneeing down on the sand and raising his arms towards the sea while crying of.. happiness?

- Why is he so happy after being told that? - wondered Suguro looking at the boy.

- I really respect that part of him - said Konekomaru smiling.

Shima put an arm on Suguro's shoulder and smiled like an idiot.

- Bon... let me tell you something... When a girl is wearing a swimsuit.. it means they're practically naked..

- What the hell are you saying..?! Calm down! - shouted Suguro, his eyes wide in shock.

- Shima-san, we didn't come here to have fun. It's a mission - said the bold, glasses boy.

Finally Shiemi and Yurin walked down the stairs, since the time of the sleepover they haven't been talking to each other.

Shiemi was wearing a two-piece swimsuit and over the small exorcist life-saver. Meanwhile Yurin was wearing a t-shirt and black shorts, she too had the life-saver.

- That's right, Yurin said she wasn't going to wear a swimsuit - Rin said remembering the talk he had with the girl on the bus.

- Why? That's such a cruelty! Being naked is fine! - protested the pinkette, tears coming down his eyes.

- It's not! - said Rin, a little angry.

The three boys looked at him confused before Shima smirked.

- You want to be the only one seeing her naked, right? - he said, elbowing him on the side while smiling.

Rin blushed a little before muttering a small 'no'.

- By the way, is it fine for you to go around with your tail out? - asked Suguro.

- Why you asking? - asked the dark haired boy confused.

- Fujiwara doesn't know you are a demon.. And you don't want to tell her, no?

Suddenly Rin ran to the parasol and put on his shirt before Yurin could see his tail.

"_What will she think about me if she finds out? She will surely be scared or even hate me.._" he thought as he put on the shirt faster than lightning.

- Was that Rin? - Yurin asked when she saw the boy run past her like a flash.

- Probably - answered the boys.

- Alright exwires! Gather around! - shouted Shura with a megaphone in hand.

The exwires gathered in front of the woman, three girls and five boys.

- The demon has been identified! It's a Kraken! It's no small fry for you exwires but Mephisto decided he wanted to fuck you all up and assigned you to this mission.

Everyone sweatdropped, apart the guy with the puppet. Rin groaned, it's always the clown.

- But remember that this is not just a mission but a camp! It's a 3-day, 2-night camp; for now we will keep watch and tonight you will try to fight, if it doesn't work there is always tomorrow!

- This is just like the camp we had in the forest - pointed out Suguro.

- Exactly! And now go have fun! - shouted the woman before she passed the megaphone to Yukio and went to her parasol to relax.

Immediately the boys, Shima, Rin and Konekomaru, and Shiemi went to the water and started playing with a ball.

Izumo and Yurin were sitting on a towel under the parasol.

- Did you have a fight with Moriyama? - surprisingly it was Izumo the one to talk first.

The bluenette looked at her before shaking her head.

- I wouldn't say it was a fight.. I.. just don't know what happened.. - confessed the girl.

- That's confusing - said Izumo before looking at the sea.

Meanwhile the bluenette girl was remembering what had happened that night, trying to figure out the situation.

- _Could it be that you.. love Rin? - Shiemi asked seriously._

_- What are you talking about, Shiemi? Rin and I are just friends.. - said Yurin confused._

_- Don't lie! - shouted the blonde girl for the first time. _

_The other was taken aback quite some, this was the first time she heard her friend yell._

_- I.. would never lie to you.. Shiemi-chan. _

_- You know what, Yurin-chan? I love Rin, I realized that before you arrived here - her friend confessed, half smiling. _

_- That's great.. I'm cheering for you - the bluenette said smiling, though she could feel very well it wasn't wholeheartedly like she wanted to._

_"_I wonder what's this feeling..?_" she thought for a second before shrugging it off._

_- Yurin-chan, I consider you my friend and rival.. But until you put in order your feelings I will consider you neither._

_The bluenette eyes widened in shock. _

_- But.. I don't have feelings for Rin! - she defended herself, ignoring the strange ache of her heart._

_- Stop for a second and think - suggested Shiemi before walking inside the building._

_Yurin stayed on the rooftop all night and it was a miracle if the next day she didn't catch a cold, it was especially cold that night._

"_Do I really have feelings for Rin?_" she thought looking at the boy playing in the water with everyone else, Shiemi being especially close to him, which kinda ticked her off.

- Do you like Okumura? - asked Izumo all of a sudden.

The bluenette looked at her shocked, blushing a little bit.

- W-why do you ask?

- You are always together, you look at him all the time, you blush, etc. - explained the other girl with a bored tone.

- Am I.. really in love.. with Rin..? - wondered Yurin frowning, she couldn't even put in order her own feelings, she was totally useless.

Izumo looked at her for a second, maybe she hadn't realized it yet? But it was quite obvious to everyone around, apart from Rin himself of course.

"_This is surely a problem.._" Yukio thought, he was near enough to hear the girl's conversation, but he _wasn't _eavesdropping, okay?

- Oh, what do I see here? An eavesdropping scaredycat - commented Shura as she smirked at Yukio.

The glasses boy turned around and half-glared at her.

- I am sure you have been informed about Fujiwara-san - he said seriously.

- Of course. Why are you so worried about it? Just enjoy this summer vacation-nyaa - said the woman.

Yukio couldn't help but give her a disbelieving look, was this woman in her right mind?

Without anything big happening the day passed and it was night time.

- I love the beach - said Shima as he help put up a fire, they were unfortunately camping on the beach.

- Shima-san, there are no girls around - pointed out Konekomaru.

- During the morning the are girls in bikini and at night there are no insects - Shima continued, ignoring what the other boy said.

The girls were in charge of making food but that soon turned out to be a really bad idea. Izumo and Shemi were somehow able to do some work but all Yurin could do was cut her fingers.

For the umpteenth time she whined in pain as she cut her finger again, blood trickling down the open cut.

- That's it! - Rin shouted, fed up.

He had had enough of hearing her whine every single time she cut her finger, he just couldn't bear to see her get hurt.

The bluenette girl looked at him as he took the knife from her hand and started cutting the ingredients perfectly, he could become a cook like this.

- T-thanks Rin - Yurin said in a small weak voice.

- Go put some band-aids on those cuts - he told her before concentrating on cooking.

- Yes.. - she answered before walking to the girl's tent.

"_It's not like I need it but... If I don't.. they will find out my secret.._" she thought entering the tent and getting the first-aid kit before applying a band-aid on each of the fading cuts.

Suddenly she heard a scream from outside and quickly went out to see what was happening.

- What's going on? - she asked the nearest person, which turned out to be Suguro.

- That - he answered pointing at the sea.

On the sea the giant figure of the Kraken could be seen but the thing that caught everyone's eyes was surely the fact that it was being turned into fried squid by purple flames.

"_Those are no normal flames.. They have the same light as.._" she didn't finish that thought that a figure stood on top of the burning squid.

The figure jumped and landed on the street behind the beach.

It was a girl. She had floor-length wavy white hair with black highlights, a hair moving up like a small antenna, and piercing crimson eyes. Her pale skin glowed with the moon's light and her figure looked even slimmer, but that certainly didn't count the big bust she had.

- Beauty.. - blurted Shima, looking at the girl with wide eyes.

Almost everyone spared a moment to glare him before looking back at the girl.

- Stop ogling at my body, lecherous human - hissed the girl angrily, but her expression was completely blank.

- She... Why is _she _here? - wondered Shura, getting serious.

The battle that was surely about to begin was not something the exwires could handle.. _She _was no small-fry!

- Is she a powerful opponent, Kirigakure-sensei? - asked Konekomaru.

- The mysterious number 1.. The only missing member of the Eight Demon Kings.. - Yukio said seriously.

- That's right! - shouted the girl.

Everyone's attention was on her again, she had been quiet this whole time.

- _I_ am Lucifer! One of the Eight Demon Kings, the first, Queen of Beasts - she introduced herself with a smirk.

"_First?! And that's surely a boy's name!_" most of the exwires thought shocked.

- And I am here to take care of someone! - she announced, her blank face back again.

"_Was she sent by Satan?_" thought Rin, reaching for his sword but realizing he had put it down earlier.

- Let the show begin - whispered Mephisto has he watched everything from above.

- Is this really alright, Aniue? - asked the little hamster on his shoulder.

- Quiet, you just ruined the moment - hissed quietly his older bother with a frown.

Lucifer looked at the exwires until her eyes met Yurin's and the girl immediately realized that it was her she was searching for.

- Found you - whispered Lucifer.

- You exwires don't stand a chance! Stand aside and find a hiding place - ordered Yukio taking out his pistols.

- Chimera, Cerberus, Hydra! Come out! - shouted the white haired demon.

And just like that three enormous beast came out of thin air and stood next to their master.

The first had the head of a lion, the head of a goat growing from it's back and the end of it's tail was the head of a snake. The second looked like a dog with three heads. While the third had reptilian traits and possessed many heads.

- Chimera, with the lion head; Cerberus, the hellhound; and lastly Lernaean Hydra, with the reptilian traits.. They are the three Hellish Beasts - said Suguro shocked.

- Attack - ordered Lucifer and the beasts went to the attack not a second later.

Quickly Yurin took out a small piece of paper, bite her finger and drew a summing circle with her blood.

- Spark the blue flames and protect what's dear, demon guard, Demonia! - she shouted.

A blue flame appeared and quickly went away leaving place to Blue.

- So that's where you were, Queen - the silver wolf commented as he grew in size to match that of the three demon-beasts in front of him.

Everyone was occupied with trying to stay alive so they didn't notice Yurin getting ready to fight.

She took out another piece of paper and drew a different summoning formula.

- Blue blade of Purgatory, lend me your strength! - she said.

The small piece of paper burned up and in it's place a katana appeared, it looked slightly like Rin's. The sheath was dark purple and the handler of the katana too.

Quickly Yurin unsheathed the katana, revealing a silvery-blue blade.

- Fujiwara? - said Yukio, what was the bluenette planning now?

"_I will not let you attack my friends!_" shouted Yurin in her head as she launched herself at the attack.

- Is she an idiot? - wondered Suguro noticing the girl.

- She's crazy! - shouted Shima.

- Tsk, brats.. - hissed Shura pissed, that's why she can't deal with brats, they are always so hotheaded.

Lucifer smirked as she saw her target come for her. In a second she took out one of her many swords, infused it with her flames and guarded against the bluenette's attack.

- Hey there little si- started Lucifer but before she could finish Yurin attacked her again.

- Don't call me that!

The white haired demon shook her head, it seems the other didn't understand just how much the fact that she existed pissed her off.

The two continued battling, the sound of blade clashing against blade echoing in the air, but the loudest sound was surely that of the three beast fighting against the demon guard, two exorcists and six exwires.

- How the hell are we supposed to beat this guys?! - shouted Suguro, trying to fight off Cerberous.

Rin was limited to using his sheathed katana, he wasn't allowed to unsheathe it.

Izumo and Shiemi had called their familiars but the size difference was surely what was making things more difficult.

The fight between the demon and the bluenette was going in a similar way.

- You bitch! - shouted Lucifer as she pushed Yurin away from her by kicking her in the gut.

The kick was hard enough to send the bluenette flying back to the beach, landing on the sea, fortunately on low waters.

Blue groaned, he knew what was coming next. The summing paper got wet so he disappeared with a small 'puff'.

Rin immediately ran to her aid but was stopped by the red eyed demon.

- Get out of the way! - he shouted at her, swinging his sheathed katana around, trying to hit her.

Soon the others come to the aid too, even though they were busy with the demon beasts, they couldn't just leave their friend alone. Shiemi too, she was nonetheless worried.

Lucifer kicked all of them towards her familiars, she didn't have time to deal with them.

- Suguro-kun! - shouted Yukio tossing the boy a pistol.

The boy caught the weapon.

- This will be very useful, Okumura-sensei - he mumbled as he charged the pistol and fired at the Chimera.

- Good one, Bon! - cheered Shima as he ran away from the beast, which had been holding him under it's pawn since he was kicked.

- Bon! You recitate the demon beasts fatal verses while we keep them off - suggested, or more like ordered, Konekomaru.

Rin, being the stubborn person he was, ran to attack Lucifer.

- Stubborn - groaned the girl kicking him again.

- Your... opponent is... ME! - shouted Yurin and side-kicked the demon on the head, sending her flying from the unexpected attack.

Quickly, like a bloodthirsty beast, the white haired girl stood up and ran to her target. This time punching and kicking her, lastly she kicked her away.

- Bitch.. - growled Rin as he attacked.

Easily Lucifer blocked him, he was easily stoppable since his moves were very predictable. She flipped him and punched his head into the sand, keeping it down with a foot.

- Rin! - shouted Yurin worried.

Somehow she was able to wobble towards the beach, while landing she had scratched her whole side with the road and then crashed into a tree.

Lucifer looked up and smirked, now _this _was a very interesting piece of information.

She grabbed Rin's black hair and lifted him up, showing that he had fainted from the lack of air.

Yurin's eyes widened and her breathing was cut short.

- He.. is someone important, right? - the demon asked with a smirk.

The bluenette didn't answer, she didn't dare open her mouth.

- No? - the other said with a fake disappointed tone while smiling, or more like smirking.

She tossed the poor guy into the air and when he was high enough she jumped and kicked him harshly into the cement wall, rising the road from the beach.

Rin cough blood before falling forward.

- Rin! - shouted Yurin shocked as she ran to him, her heart beating fast, her breathing raged and her worry over the top.

She kneed down and turned him around so he could breath.

- Rin... I'm sorry.. this is.. my fault.. - she sobbed, salty tears mixing with the sea water and falling on the boy's face.

- You ain't gonna fight back? - asked the heartless Queen.

Yurin gently placed down the boy's head, not before kissing his forehead. She stood up, her bangs covering her eyes.

- No one.. - she started in a low voice.

- Huh?

- NO ONE MESSES WITH THE PEOPLE I LOVE! - she shouted, blue flames engulfing her whole body.

The eruption of her flames rose a strong wind, making her hair fly around, revealing her small pointed ears which grew to elf-like ears in a matter of seconds. Her other demon features becoming more visible, like her canine teeths. But her tail was still hidden.


	11. Bring out the heart and fight!

Hello! The long awaited chapter 11! Thanks for the reviews: vamptigergal, Xehonart, Mikina-Love-Star, Akai-Camellia,

Disclaimer: I own this Lucifer (I didn't have enough space in the previous chapter) but not Ao No Exorcist.

**R**ead, **E**njoy and **R**eview!

* * *

11. Bring out the heart and fight!

The events that transpired next were a total blur for the ones witnessing but, without stopping to wonder what the hell was going on, they took Rin and hide in the small forest near the beach.

Slowly Rin opened his eyes, immediately noticing how almost everyone was gathered around him and that the blue haired girl was missing.

- Where.. is.. Yurin..? - he asked weakly, even if he had super-healing abilities, that demon Queen scored some bone breaking kicks.

The answered he received where the following: Shiemi looked away; Shura, in a quite bored way, pointed to the end of the forest; the three guys looked at the end of the forest with either worried looks or pissed, that was only Suguro; and Yukio just stood aside doing nothing.

Rin turned his head towards where mostly everyone was looking. From the small spaces between the trees he could see a bright blue light.

- When you got hurt.. Yurin-chan suddenly shouted and.. blue flames surrounded her body.. - explained Shiemi slowly.

- What?! - he shouted at her, shocked.

Yukio looked at his brother seriously, it was time to reveal the truth about the bluenette girl.

- She's an offspring of Satan, born from a human woman.. In other words, she's a half-demon like Ni-san and also our half-sister - he explained was a long silence as everyone looked at Rin, what was he going to do?

- Who cares about that?! - he shouted pissed.

He stood up and ran out of the forest, Yurin was Yurin and that will never change! No matter what she was, human, half-demon or even demon! It all didn't matter as long as she didn't leave him..

Everyone soon followed after him, he was down right reckless after all.

Outside the fierce battle between the half-demon and the demon raged on, the two different flames shined brightly as the clashed and burnt everything.

- A cat-fight - blurted out Shima.

The looks that certainly everyone gave him were enough to make him start sweating.

- Lucifer has clearly the upper-hand - said Izumo, she could see the outcome of the fight already.

- Why, old-fashioned brows? - asked Rin.

A vein popped in the girl's forehead but she tried to ignore the comment, this was not the time to lash on the idiot.

- She's getting hurt by the flames - pointed out the girl.

Confused by this everyone tried to see if it was actually true, and it was true. Strangely every time Yurin came into direct contact with the purple flames she would wince a little in pain and a new burnt mark would appear on her body.

- What the hell is going on? - exclaimed Rin, he just couldn't figure out what the hell was going on.

- Could this be what Mephisto was talking about...? - wondered Yukio out loud.

His older twin turned around and looked at him, the look he had told everything he wanted to say but he decided to open his mouth anyway.

- You know what's going on, four-eye? Spill it!

The younger glared at his brother before adjusting his glasses.

- She's weak against Satan's flames or anyone having flames related to him, his offsprings, that means that Nii-san's flames could hurt her too - explained the young exorcist, his tone very serious.

- Why? - asked Suguro curiously.

- She rejects any contact with Satan, but strangely she accepts her flames... It's very controversial.

Meanwhile they were talking the battle between Lucifer and Yurin was slowly but surely coming to an end, with the bluenette struggling to keep standing.

- You are pathetic! You don't deserve to be Dad's daughter! _I _am the one and only daughter of Satan! - announced the white haired demon laughing maniacally.

The other girl glared at her with half-open eyes, it's not like she wanted to be daughter of that demon.

- Don't feel like fighting anymore? Fine, I will have fun with them - said the demon girl as she started throwing giant fireballs at the group standing aside from the main battle.

- The hell?! - shouted Shima and started running.

Somehow they were able to survive that surprise attack thanks to the quick thinking of Yukio.

- Don't! - yelled Yurin standing up and attacking the demon.

- Then fight me! - shouted the other as the battle continued from where it was left.

The fight continued, fiercer than earlier but the result was always the same. Lucifer was dealing much more damage than the bluenette.

Suddenly Yurin was kicked towards the wall diving the road and the beach, a huge crater formed when she hit the solid obstacle.

- Uah! - she cried in pain, spitting blood.

Rin was going to jump in but his younger bother stopped him.

All of a sudden the bluenette screamed, it sounded like an animalistic cry or something very inhuman.

"_Yurin..!_" shouted the dark haired boy in his head, to him that scream was just a cry of pain, 'Help me' was what it screamed to him.

The air started shaking but when the cry stopped, the shaking stopped too. And then it started.

It could be seen very clearly, Yurin's body was pulsating, like a beating heart, and the sound seemed to move the air all around them. The temperature started to rise as the beating got quicker and more frantic.

- What.. is.. this..? - asked a shaking Shiemi, she was standing next to Rin, holding onto his shirt.

What happened next was something no one expected. The flames surrounding Yurin disappeared, like they were absorbed by her body.

Next a blinding blue light came from her body until it slowly concentrated on her chest area.

- Here it comes! The true show begins - announced Mephisto rising his arms in the air, he was truly enjoying himself from where he was.

Right at that moment a star like shaped flame came out of the bluenette's body, right out of her chest, it was that emitting the strong light.

- Just what the hell is going on? - Izumo asked, this was not normal at all.

- Could it..?! - blurted out Yukio, his eyes widen in shock.

Everyone was tempted to look at him but they couldn't take their eyes off what was happening right before them.

- That idiot is bringing out her demon heart - explained Shura with a groan, brats will always be brats.

- Her weakness and source of power - added the four-eyed teacher.

- UUGUUH! - cried Yurin as a wall of blue flames surrounded her, like it was protecting her while she got ready for the fight.

When the wall finally came down, the person standing there no longer looked like the bluenette girl from earlier.

Long wings made of flames sprout from her back, horns made of flames came out of her head, her black fading to gray tail was out and the flame at the tip was large, her demon heart floating right in front of her chest. Another noticeable thing was the fact her clothes were totally ripped!

"_Damn hot.._" thought Shima, his face was serious and impassive, trying not to let the others know what he was thinking about.

- Creep - whispered Izumo disgusted, she was standing next to him and could almost feel his thoughts.

Yurin cried one again, this was her ony chance and even if it costed her life she would bring down Lucifer, who just waited patiently for her.

She bite her finger and summed once more Aoihane, infused it with her flames and looked ready to go to the attack.

- The final struggle - said a voice, the person had been watching the fight the whole time.

Lucifer smirked at the bluenette.

- That's right! Come to me with all you've got! And let yourself be killed by me! - she shouted, she was just like her father.

The bluenette didn't think twice before attacking.

- Yurin! - shouted Rin worried.

The sound of sword clashing against sword could be heard echo in the air again but this time it was louder.

"_I will not let you win!_" shouted Yurin in her head, she was finally getting the upper hand.

She was able to corner the demon and deal some serious damage until she finally sent her flying towards the road like the girl had done countless times with her earlier.

- You.. are not.. the only one.. - whispered Lucifer as she got up, now she was pissed.

One of the things that pissed her off the most was when weaklings think they actually stand a chance against her, they should just give up without much of a fight.

- I have a heart too - she said and smirked.

The wind blew stronger when what she said sink into the minds of everyone, this fight was getting crazier by the second.


End file.
